The present application relates to a snowmobile.
The present invention relates to snowmobiles, and more particularly, the present invention relates generally to the frame assembly, suspension assembly, cooling system and air intake system for snowmobiles. The present application incorporates by reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/763,282, filed on Feb. 8, 2013, the subject matter of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
One of the performance characteristics of all vehicles, including snowmobiles, includes the noise, vibration and harshness, the so-called NVH of the vehicle. This includes the comfort of the ride, and depends on a variety of systems and components, including the snowmobile suspension. Typically, a snowmobile suspension includes two systems, a front suspension system for a pair of skis and a rear suspension system for the track.
The front suspension of the snowmobile is coupled to the chassis of the snowmobile and to steerable skis. The front suspension may include one or more suspension arms on each side of the snowmobile.
The rear suspension of a snowmobile supports an endless track driven by the snowmobile engine to propel the machine. The track is supported beneath a vehicle chassis by a suspension that is designed to provide a comfortable ride and to help absorb the shock of the snowmobile crossing uneven terrain. Most modern snowmobiles use a slide rail suspension which incorporates a pair of slide rails along with several idler wheels to support the track in its configuration. The slide rails are typically suspended beneath the chassis by a pair of suspension arms, with each arm being attached at its upper end to the chassis of the snowmobile, and at its lower end to the slide rails.
Noise of the vehicle is also a factor. Intake noise has been a concern for snowmobile designs, and includes the intake noise, that is, the noise from the engine caused by the rush of air flow into the combustion chambers of the engine. Some attempts to control the intake noise are done through air intake silencers. Recent designs have become larger and more complicated and it has become difficult to further reduce intake noise due to a lack of volume available in the engine compartment.